tools_of_the_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Taffyta Muttonfudge
*Years active: 2017 - present. *Gender: Female *Hair color: bob-cut platinum blonde *Eyes color: deep periwinkle/blue *Scheme: Hot pink *Activity: Active since 2017 *Minions: Sugar Rush Racers *Last known status: Alive Latest info Taffyta Muttonfudge is an actress, and a chaarcter in the real-life series 2016-2017 drama, and the new Ralph breaks the Internet. She is starred by Angela Napoli, Vicki Zhao Wei (until 2018). Info Taffyta Muttonfudge is a minor antagonist in Disney's 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph. She is a prominent racer from the game Sugar Rush and drives a pink, hard candy kart called "Pink Lightning", and her racing theme seems to be strawberry hard candy, and actress Mindy kaling. Background Official Description Taffyta Muttonfudge: Serious Competition :The lollipop-lickin' Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game ''Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Though King Candy is Sugar Rush's reigning racing champion, Taffyta always manages to give him a run for his money with her wicked driving skills.'' Personality Taffyta Muttonfudge is a skilled racer from the game Sugar Rush, where she is known to be second only to King Candy, whom she admires and respects. Due to her accomplishments, her ego and confidence have inflated and made her arrogant and cocky. Taffyta is also quite charismatic and can put on quite a charming front; she is evidently popular and the leader of the group of Sugar Rush racers, with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter being her closest friends. She tends to be bossy and somewhat crass to her competitors, likely because she doesn't see them as her equals. Taffyta's most frequent target for bullying is Vanellope, whom she believes is a glitch capable of getting this game unplugged. Being unquestionably loyal to King Candy, Taffyta takes it upon herself to stop Vanellope from racing, and even influences the other racers to join her endeavors, bullying Vanellope in a truly cruel and abusive manner. At the end of the movie, when Vanellope is revealed to be the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Taffyta is truly remorseful and immediately apologizes for her actions. She shows that despite her attitude, she is mature enough to admit her mistakes. Taffyta is also very dramatic in her emotions, especially in fear, sadness, or anger; she is prone to wailing and bursting into tears whenever she is upset. In the tie-in book, One Sweet Race, which takes place after the movie, Taffyta still apparently enjoys teasing others, which hints that she is just programmed to be arrogant. Physical Appearance Taffyta is a small girl with Chibi-like proportions: she has a large head in relation to a small body. Taffyta has tan skin and a bob-cut platinum blonde hair with low front bangs that cover her dark brown eyebrows. She has a small and rosy jellybean-like nose, and her deep periwinkle eyes are large and animesque. She has thick dark upper and lower lashes that are varnished in mascara, and has rosy cheeks and glossy red lips. She is almost always seen sucking on a strawberry lollipop. Taffyta's ensemble is almost entirely comprised of shades of pink. She wears a frosted strawberry-themed cap (resembling that of Strawberry Shortcake's, whom is possibly the inspiration for her design) or helmet on her head that doubles as a visor when she's racing. Underneath her hot pink racing jacket, she wears a lighter, frosted pink dress and white-and-pink striped leggings with matching sneakers. She tops her outfit off with white racing gloves. Appearances 1997 *Taffyta is born in the hospital, when the doctors are using their skills for her parents. 2011-2012 *Taffyta attends the high school*, starting her career as a Sugar Rush Racer. ''Wreck-It Ralph After a grand day of racing, the arcade closes and the racers of ''Sugar Rush prepare to pay their fee (one gold coin) to race in the daily Random Roster Race. The first racers across the finish line in the race will represent Sugar Rush as the following day's avatars. Being the second most successful racer in the game, Taffyta deposits her coin after King Candy. Suddenly, Vanellope, in disguise, uses a gold medal from a game-jumping video game villain named Wreck-It Ralph to get herself into the race. King Candy orders his security team, Wynnchel and Duncan, to capture her, but Ralph's accidental interference allows Vanellope to escape. When Taffyta notices this, she puts it into her own hands to prevent the glitch from racing. Vanellope heads to the junkyard where she puts the finishing touches on her makeshift, peddle-powered kart. Taffyta and the other racers arrive at the junkyard and command Vanellope to drop out, as King Candy told her glitches can't race. Vanellope refuses and Taffyta begins to destroy her kart. The other racers join Taffyta in destroying the kart as well. In an attempt to make her stop, Vanellope pulls Taffyta away from the kart, but this angers her to the point she jabs her and pushes her into a mud puddle. Ralph comes and sees this and, even though Vanellope had stolen his medal but was unable to stand Taffyta bullying her, chases Taffyta and the other racers away. Taffyta is later seen at the Random Roster Race and is in second place, behind King Candy and ahead of Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter. They see Vanellope with a new kart and try to run her off the track with cherry bombs. As they drive into a cannon, however, Vanellope suddenly glitches in front of them. This spooks the three into spinning out, and they miss the higher part of the course when they are shot out of the cannon, falling into a cupcake frosting below. Rancis is shocked, Candlehead freaks out over her candle being blown out, and Taffyta starts crying. When the Cy-Bugs attack, Taffyta (even though she was never seen) and the other citizens of the game retreat to Game Central Station. After King Candy is revealed as Turbo and is defeated, Vanellope crosses the finish line and Taffyta's memory is restored, turning out that King Candy has messed with Vanellope's programming and she is actually the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, a princess. Horrified at what they have been doing, the racers apologize, blaming Taffyta for making them bully Vanellope. Taffyta apologizes as well, but Vanellope says she will have her and the other Sugar Rush racers executed for being mean to her, driving them into panic and causing Taffyta and the others to cry about their impending death. Vanellope reveals she is just joking and accepts her apology. Shortly after, Taffyta and the other racers gather around Vanellope, and Taffyta gives Vanellope a thumbs up as they reconcile and become friends. Taffyta makes a final appearance with the rest of the film's characters at the wedding of Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun. Ralph breaks the Internet Taffyta returns for the sequel, voiced by Melisa Villaseño, replacing Mindy Kaling. She is once again hostile towards Vanellope as a result of their racing rivalry, but is unable to act against her as she had before. She is first seen racing with the other racers and is second place, behind Vanellope. When the Sugar Rush steering wheel is broken and the game is unplugged, Taffyta is seen running away and crying in Game Central Station. Now homeless, she and the other racers are taken to Niceland, where no one volunteers to take them in. Empathetic and excited at the prospect of having a family, Taffyta and the racers are adopted by Calhoun and Felix. The Surge Protector warns the couple not to jump headfirst into parenting, and his cynicism is proven right when Taffyta and the racers ransack Felix and Calhoun's apartment. At the end of the film, Sugar Rush is restored and Taffyta returns to racing. As a result of her care under Calhoun and Felix, Taffyta has adopted a kinder and gentler disposition. She also takes part in weekly social activities hosted by arcade denizens alongside her parents and the racers. Real Life: 2013-present Starting August 2013, her appearance was the same as Vicki Zhao Wei's actress, similar to Margo Gru in Despicable Me. (this has been patched as of Jan 2019.) Trivia *"Taffyta" is actually a portmanteau of "Tabitha" and "Taffy". *Her name is made up of 3 different foods: taffy, mutton and fudge. *Though her role in the film is relatively small, Taffyta was one of the most heavily marketed characters from the film. *During the time of the film's release, Taffyta's voice actress, Mindy Kaling, used a promotional image of Taffyta as her Twitter icon. *Taffyta wears dark brown or black mascara, and it can be seen running down her face as she sobs during Vanellope's execution joke. *Taffyta is the only Sugar Rush racer who wears a dress beneath her racing jacket; all the other female racers wear a top and a miniskirt. *She's also the only racer that has gloves. *In the film, she shares a similar role with Gene, whom antagonizes Ralph, telling him that he will never be a hero as his only purpose is to wreck the building. Comparatively, Taffyta tells Vanellope she will never be a racer, because she is nothing more than a glitch. *Taffyta plays Jolin Tsai (Margo Gru, where Jolin sing in the concert, such as Love Love Love, or We're All Different, Yet the Same) in Despicable Me 3. (This one has been patched.) Edith Gru is posed like this racer. *She is currently in the University as of 2016. Gallery